Evil Charlie
Evil Charlie is the main antagonist in the YouTube video "The Other Charlie" created by British vlogger Charlie McDonnell who also portrayed him. He is the parallel opposite of Charlie McDonnell. He has tried "for months" for lure Charlie into his office and torture him. The Other Charlie The video begins with a constant knocking from outside of Charlie's office, then stopping. Waiting to start vlogging, Charlie begins to talk about his new fairy lights and that they are number nine on the list of that make him happy. About to enter number nine, he is interuptted by the knocking again. Charlie goes to ask the person knocking to be quiet in an attem pt to resume vlogging. The door to Evil Charlie's office opens, with Evil Charlie greeting Charlie in a casual manner. Shocked, Charlie doesn't respong, so Evil Charlie knocks Charlie out and puts a bag over is head. The video then cuts to Evil Charlie vlogging in a similar beginning as Charlie, asking the audience if they like his "new evil fairy lights". He continues to say he should apologise for knocking 'Good Charlie' unconscious, but then says he won't as he's evil. After saying he's glad to kidnap Charlie, he talks about deciding how to torture him. Using his "Evil Handbook of Evil", Evil Charlie states that the evilest thing he can do is murder Charlie, but seeing as he is not evil enough, he can only throw water in his face. Evil Charlie pulls the bag off Charlie's head, seeing he wasn't unconscious and was awake the whole time. Annoyed by Charlie's sarcastic and disrespectful remarks, Evil Charlie throws water in Charlie's face, but it doesn't do anything. Charlie then explains how people shouldn't be defined by being good or evil, but should be just themselves. He goes on to suggest maybe Evil Charlie isn't evil, but just another version. Because of this, Evil Charlie releases him. Charlie begins to continue his list of things that make him happy, but is again interuptted by Evil Charlie knocking on the wall. Appearence Evil Charlie is an exact copy of Charlie McDonnell, but with parallel differences. For example, where Charlie has a blue jumper and a green T-Shirt that says 'no pogo', Evil Charlie has a black jumper and a red T-Shirt that says 'yes pogo'. Noticeable differences between the two Charlies are that Evil Charlie has an eyepatch over his left eye and has his mole on the opposite side of his face. Gallery Evil Handbook of Evil.png|The Evil Handbook of Evil by Evil Abed Evil Charlie's "yes pogo" T-Shirt.png|Evil Charlie's 'yes pogo' T-Shirt Comparison.jpg|Comparison between Evil Charlie's office and Good Charlie's office Videos Trivia *Charlie McDonnell states on his online blog that the video was "REALLY fun to make" and says that he likes details, even if they go unnoticed. *Charlie states that every shot with Evil Charlie in has been mirrored, as he wanted everything about him to be the wrong way around: his mole, the direction of his fringe, his Wall of Stuff and his computer. Due to the mirrored effects, the text on Evil Charlie's T-Shirt had to be reversed. Along with Evil Charlie's shirt, the usual 'no pogo' shirt had to be reversed in text, too, with the shot of Charlie in the background with the bag over his head. He states that it probably wasn't needed, but he got the shirt reversed just in case. *Evil Charlie's wall of stuff is also reversed and displays and evil opposite to Charlie's. For example, pictures include a 'Hate Me Alex!' drawing (corresponding to 'Love Me Alex!'), 'Zombies Aren't People, Too' (corresponding to 'Zombies Are People, Too') and 'Team Cruellike' with a sad face (corresponding to 'Team Coollike' with a happy face. This suggests Evil Charlie's YouTube name is charlieissocruellike instead of charlieissocoollike.). Not all of the drawings on the wall were recreated, but the ones that may have been most noticeable were. *In the description of the video, Charlie states "Once again, internet, I give you want you want" implying that subscribers suggested the video idea. Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Cowards Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:On & Off Category:Non-Action Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Twin/Clone Category:Titular Category:Internet Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Related to Hero Category:Weaklings Category:Redeemed Category:Egotist